All I Ever Wanted
by Greedy.Insanity
Summary: Iwaizumi is an assassin for another country. Oikawa is his next target. -Recommended Part 1 in the Assassin AU series-


A dark night surrounded him, coating him in dark wings. His dark, almost black hair was short and kept out of his face. Narrow black eyes. The man was clad in all black as well, blending into the moonless night well.

This man's name is Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi crouched down so his toes held all his weight, watching the party from an old building ledge with a close eye. People were walking to and fro, dodging around each other to get to others. A boring and unnecessary process to Iwaizumi. Humans were social animals, and couldn't live without others. Something that pissed him off. All who needed to rely on others were unneeded, and only served as a distraction.

Iwaizumi had broken the boring pattern of human kind. Alone and antisocial, Iwaizumi hadn't always been like this. When he had been a small child, barely able to walk, he had had friends. One still stood out in his mind today, threatening to distract him from his mission.

Oikawa. Or his full name, Tooru Oikawa. After Iwaizumi had been reported to the government in his country, they had taken him away from Oikawa to be trained as an assassin. All because he was slightly different. Or, as the government he and his mother had run away from, put it, "special". All that meant was that he was slightly faster, stronger, and smarter. That had to have been 20 or so years ago. And now, here he was. 29, and friendless.

Iwaizumi couldn't even remember how Oikawa looked back then, or how he would look now. His little amount of memories before the government were blurs of color, dark woody brown protruding though others.

Snapping away from his thoughts, Iwaizumi continued observing the party with a blank mind. He was supposed to kill the person in charge of this party, who was also someone important to another country. His mentor had stated that the person in charge was a danger to their country, and it would take special measures to kill him.

So, Iwaizumi had poisoned the guys' drink.

And for extra measure, had coated his own lips with poison.

The poison used for the drinks were to make him faint, or feel tipsy and unsteady in the least. Someone would take him up to his room, and that's when Iwaizumi would strike. All he had to do was kiss the guy. And that guy would be dead in five minutes, tops.

It was an unnecessary measure in Iwaizumi's eyes, for someone who wasn't an assassin was the easiest to kill. Killing someone from one of the other countries was the hardest, because they were trained to withstand poison. Iwaizumi usually had to get physical with them.

A disturbance caused Iwaizumi to rake his eyes across the crowd again, and throw away his thoughts. People were all flocking around the drink's table, some whispering and some screaming for someone to help. The poison had taken hold of someone. With a blank look, a guard cut through the crowd, coming back out with a limp figure tossed over his shoulder.

The target.

Iwaizumi knew it was the target because of the teal and white clothing the male was wearing, showing he was from the Aoba Johsai region. They were often called one of the top schools, but Iwaizumi had infiltrated the area many times without trouble. They were strong, but stretched and relied too much on their neighbors.

Pushing into action, Iwaizumi quietly started for the open window on the other side of the plaza. That was where the targets' bedroom was located. Iwaizumi had taken extra precautions to assure that the window would be open tonight. He was sometimes still amazed at how easy it was to infiltrate a region.

Jumping from roof to roof, Iwaizumi was careful not to lick his own lips. What a stupid way that would be to die. Death by your own poison. His mentor would get a kick out of that.

Finally, above the window he would need to enter, Iwaizumi peered down to peek through the window.

Several people were inside the room, worriedly talking with the target. The first to talk was an average height male with orange hair, under cut and curly. He had big brown eyes, and had a single ear piercing. He looked to be the most worried, and started to speak quickly, sometimes jumbling his words. A ball of energy.

"YoualrightTooru? I thought you hadn'tdrankanythingtonight andyouseemedso unsteady! Will you be alright-" He chatted with few breathes, his face turning red from the effort. This caused Iwaizumi's brain to hurt, just a small pang near a temple. Like something was trying to distract him. Did he know anyone in the room? No one seemed familiar to him.

"Shut up, dumbass! He's alive, isn't he?" A man who had straight black hair yelled, whacking the back of the smaller, orange haired person's head. This caused them to start bickering, and the target sat on the bed, holding his head in pain. His elbows rested on his knees, and he seemed ready to puke.

"Listen, Hinata, Kageyama, everyone. Please go back to the party, I'll be out in a little bit. I want to take a nap," He explained, groaning as he laid down. The others in the group nodded, several saying goodbye before they all exited the room. They closed the door, cutting off what was left of their chatting.

With a sigh, the target pulled the covers around him and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi slowly entered the room through the window, careful not to make a sound. He skirted around the edge of the bed, and locked the closed door with a click so the target couldn't escape. The target jerked at the sound, groaning when another dizzy spell took over. His hand hovered, unsure to whether he should defend himself or tend to himself.

"W-who are you?" The target moaned out, drawing Iwaizumi's attention back over to him. He had managed to sit up, and was watching Iwaizumi with a slightly guarded look. Iwaizumi let his eyes roam, taking in the details of the Aoba Johsai inhabitant.

He had milk chocolate hair that curled at the ends, and the same chocolate eyes. His features were soft, and lacked any sort of threatening posture that someone would usually get when they saw a stranger in their room. His skin was a nice shade, not burned from hours in the sun or paled from staying inside for long days. The target was waiting for an answer, not whining about his head anymore.

Approaching him, Iwaizumi used one finger to trail it along the target's jawline. His other hand wrapped around the target's neck, tilting his face up so Iwaizumi could access his lips. Such soft looking lips.

Leaning in, Iwaizumi met their lips together and was met with no resistance.

The target responded by just sitting, not moving his lips nor doing anything to move Iwaizumi away. Feeling a little bolder, Iwaizumi deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. This got a response. The target moaned softly, his jaw only unhinging more to allow Iwaizumi more access.

Iwaizumi swirled his tongue around the target's, pushing slightly so that the target was forced to lay down. Not that he put up a fight. He was even starting to kiss back, tongue brushing against Iwaizumi's lips where the poison was applied. This was Iwaizumis' goal.

Retreating his tongue, Iwaizumi baited the target to continue this in his own mouth. Complying, the target seemed to remember he had hands as he trailed one up to grasp at Iwaizumi's hair, the other resting on his lower back to pull Iwaizumi close. The target radiated heat, almost fever-like. Any hotter and Iwaizumi felt as if he would melt.

They fought for dominance with their tongues, the slippery muscles twisting and turning in attempts to pin the other down. Finally, Iwaizumi let the target win, and pulled back. A small strand of saliva connected their lips, which were swollen.

The target guided Iwaizumi onto the bed gently, pulling him so he was on top. Iwaizumi gazed into his lust-filled chocolate eyes, watching how he licked his bottom lip once. The target had taken to him faster than Iwaizumi imagined. A pity really.

"Poison," The target murmured, smacking his lips at the bitter taste that coated his tongue. His eye's stayed locked on Iwaizumi's dark ones, and he managed to pulled Iwaizumi down so he could cuddle into his neck. Iwaizumi stayed stiff, not used to having that kind of affection before. He could feel his targets' breath on his exposed skin.

"Can I know the name of my killer before I die?" He questioned softly, mumbling into Iwaizumi's soft skin that was on his neck. A whisper in the dark. Iwaizumi contemplated the request, weighing the pros and cons of it greatly. If he told the target his identity, he would be breaking the Assassin's code. Never tell your real name. But, this man wasn't going to be alive in two minutes. And humans were such vexing creatures.

"Iwaizumi," He muttered finally, pulling away from the target. The target yelped in alarm, tugging at Iwaizumi's hand for him to sit back on the bed when Iwaizumi had tried to pull away. The targets' warm hands were glued to his wrist, like a spoiled child who wished for more candy.

"Iwa-chan!" The target cheered happily, wrapping his arms about Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi flinched, feeling a small rekindling of a lost memory. Of something long ago, before all the experiments and training exercises. The woody brown that kept reappearing in his early memories, beside him in almost anything he did.

"O-Oikawa?" Iwaizumi stuttered, feeling a pit of dread growing in his abdomen area. He had just poisoned his childhood best friend. His only friend.

This was what his mentor meant when he said the mission was complicated.

Iwaizumi turned, catching Oikawa as his muscles gave out.

.

.

.

 _Two figures could be seen sitting by the lake, the sun lighting up the water like a lamp._

" _Hey, Iwa-chan, why are you nice to me but not anyone else?" A young boy no more than the age of five asked loudly, smiling widely at his companion._

 _His companion had dark hair that was short, cut carelessly. He had dark eyes that shone almost green in the sunlight, and amazed Oikawa to no end. Oikawa still believed they held the universe._

" _Because_ you're _my friend, Trashykawa! No one else likes me, momma said," Iwaizumi chuckled under his breath, taking a rock from the ground and skipping it out across the lake. Oikawa frowned, blinking his brown eyes in confusion._

" _I like you! And everyone at Aoba Johsai does too! How do you want me to prove it?" Oikawa demanded, standing up and looking down at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stood as well, a small smile gracing his tanned face, which was many shades darker than Oikawa's milky white. Iwaizumi was slightly taller than Oikawa, and loved showing the fact off._

" _Give up your aliens!" Iwaizumi challenged, laughing when Oikawa's face fell in sorrow. His companion was so cute, and in truth_ was _Iwaizumi's only friend._

 _He avoided all the other boys at school because he didn't belong there. He didn't even have their blood. He was an outcast from his own country, along with his mother. His father had died when they were running from their countries government. They had ended up in the country of Aoba Johsai was purely a coincidence._

 _The girls' in the school only liked him because he didn't fear the giant beetles that liked the tree the kids would play around at recess. Iwaizumi knew they were only using him. For all he knew, Oikawa was using him as well. He didn't mind, though._

 _Oikawa was the only one who even tried to care about his health, even if it was a sloppy method for gaining friendship. They played together every day by the tree, even though Oikawa was afraid of the beetles as well. He tried to be brave. Then again, Iwaizumi couldn't keep up with Oikawa's aliens._

" _Never! Iwa-chan, how could you suggest that?" Oikawa whined, tears peeking out of the corners of his pretty brown eyes. Oikawa was also more of the crybaby of the two, and got teary-eyed at the mere mention of something bad happening to his aliens._

" _I'm messing with you! Don't worry, Bakawa!" Iwaizumi laughed, grinning and ruffling Oikawa's hair affectionately. Oikawa broke into a smile as well, tears drying as fast as the sun was setting._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Iwa-chan!" Oikawa screamed, falling to his knees as the steel of a cold gun was pressed to the back of his head. Tears trailed down his face, and his screams echoed._

 _Iwaizumi felt as though his insides were ripping._

" _P-please, I'll go with you. Just, leave him be," Iwaizumi struggled to say, not resisting when someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out a door. Oikawa's screams could be heard, even when the door slammed behind them. One last statement could be heard, slipping through the slimming crack of the door. It felt like his heart was going to break._

" _I- I_ _ **hate**_ _you!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oikawa's body hadn't cooled, but seemed warmer. This cause Iwaizumi to look at his resting face, free of any worry. Oikawa wouldn't last to morning without the unmade antidote. Gathering Oikawa's body in his arms, Iwaizumi prepared to stay the night. He would leave in the morning.

"Grand King!" A chipper voice called through the door, knocking. Iwaizumi didn't even flinch when the doorknob was jerked. Several more voices joined in, all yelling. The door bowed under the weight of the bodies, and Iwaizumi looked up to the door.

He felt numb.

The world was absolute _shit._

Being kicked out of his own country wasn't enough.

They had to take away his best friend, too.

"Watch out!" Someone warned, and the door blew into splinters of wood. They landed among the carpet, smoldering. Figures filed into the room, some wearing black and orange clothing while others wore teal and white, Aoba Johsai.

"Huh?!" A figure exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that everyone had taken, Iwaizumi didn't look, but several murmurs of " _Oikawa"_ and " _Grand King"_ were heard around the room. Someone approached the pair on the bed, and Iwaizumi let his eyes flicker to the approacher.

"G-Grand King?" He murmured, slowly reaching out to touch Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt something bubble in him, and clutched Oikawa closer. No one was to hurt Oikawa!

"Hinata, dumbass!" Another voice rang out, and then pain enveloped Iwaizumi. He felt his grip loosen from Oikawa, and dumbly felt around until he felt something wet on his upper torso. Bringing his fingers into his view, Iwaizumi spotted red before he passed out, the world turning into a dark nightmare.

Blood.

.

.

.

 _They didn't kill me._

Iwaizumi knew that much since he woke up in pain. Unless there was such a place as hell, he himself was alive. What was the point anymore? Oikawa was dead by his own hands. There was no point to life, really.

"-and the head said that it would be Oikawas' will for me to visit-"

Ah, someone was here. This prompted Iwaizumi to keep his eye's sealed shut. It was futile to open them anyways. He would be criticized, and he deserved that. He had killed a top assassin and an important member of Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi wouldn't even be surprised if they decided to torture him when he 'awoke'.

That's what his old country would do.

"Well, we'll leave you two with him. Ring us if you need anything~"

That voice almost gave Iwaizumi goosebumps. He almost sounded as if he was _flirting._ Iwaizumi often had to flirt with others to kill them, much like he had did with Oikawa. It was honestly one of his least favorite ways to kill someone, even though in the end it was all the same.

The targets always end up dead.

"Bye Kuroo! Kenma!" A rather chipper voice sang, and reminded Iwaizumi of one of the figures that had walked in on them. Wasn't he the same guy who had called Oikawa ' _Grand King_ '?

"Is he d-dead?" The same voice stuttered, and Iwaizumi could feel the heat of a human body nearing him. Dull colors moved around his eyelids, and made shadows. One was smaller, the other taller and darker.

The duo didn't ring any bells to Iwaizumi from his government, because no one really hung out together. They, meaning all the assassin's and even some of the mentor's, would leave you out to die if it was a choice between saving you and killing a target. He had survived this long because of luck and his brain.

Iwaizumi wouldn't attempt to kill anyone if they were surrounded by guards. He would wait for them to walk away, whether they went to look into another disturbance or their charge was using the restroom. It was a way to kill that required patience, which many assassins didn't have.

"No, dumbass! He was shot, what do you expect?! He doesn't have your energy!" Another voice growled, and something hit the wall above his head. Iwaizumi tensed his muscles so he wouldn't jerk, immediately relaxing them afterwards. The chatter between the two quieted, and Iwaizumi fought as to not break out in a cold sweat.

"D-did he… move?" The angrier sounding voice whispered violently, and Iwaizumi felt someone prod his chest. A rather unnecessary groan fought its way out of his throat, summoned by the fingers prodding at his chest wound. Iwaizumi allowed his dark eye's to open, figuring the jig was up. They knew he was awake.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" The smaller male exclaimed, making his hands form a praying sign. He was bowing quickly towards Iwaizumi, orange hair whipping from the motion. The taller one looked at his partner like he was stupid, then shifted his gaze to look angrily at Iwaizumi.

The shorter male had curly hair that had an under cut. It looked to be naturally orange. He had rather big brown eyes. A sliver earring shone, attached to his left ear.

The taller male had straight black hair that wasn't cut into anything interesting. His eye's looked almost like a dark gray, but a dark blue caught in the lights.

They both wore black gear typical assassins wore, complete with a thick black vest. They had black long sleeved shirts underneath, which molded to fit their bodies. Pants that clung to their legs, and were tucked into combat boots. Several weapon holders were strapped to their bodies, but contained no weapons.

They didn't seem totally at ease in the environment.

"So, you're an ace?" The taller one guessed, motioning to Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi didn't even need to look down to know what he was talking about. The tattoo that lined his collar bone, and the bigger one on his back. Above his collar bone, ace was spelled in plain black writing. On his back, the giant wolf was tattooed on his back, howling. Above it was ace, still written in the same writing. The wolf was black with markings on its muzzle and on its chest, which faded into his natural tan skin color.

Aces were an important part of the government. They were born special, and are rare. Many countries would go to war to get an ace. Once obtained, an ace is tattooed by their government to show ownership. They are trained in everything, and taught all that can be taught. A harsh life, which result in many dead comrades. One way to identify an ace is the tattoo they receive at the age or 10, which spells ACE on their collar bone and back.

"…Not in my eyes," Iwaizumi denied, looking down at his hands. He was sitting up in a hospital bed, one wrist strapped to the side while his other arm was poked with needles. The shorter of the pair laughed, a bright and untouchably pure laugh that made his eyes light up.

"You have to be an ace! You survived a bullet an inch away from your heart! _I'm_ going to be an ace one day!" He claimed, jabbing one thumb at himself. Iwaizumi looked at him dumbly, wondering how such a small person could be anything other than a decoy.

"Hinata! Asahi is already the ace! Be a good _decoy_ first!" The other male exclaimed, grabbing Hinata's smaller head and squeezing. Hinata whined, struggling to pry the taller male off him.

"Get _off_ , Kageyama! I'll become dumb!" Hinata whined louder, pouting. The newly named Kageyama snickered, smiling widely. This gave both Hinata and Iwaizumi goosebumps.

"You mean _dumber_?" Kageyama said dryly, jerking his hand away so Hinata stumbled. Ruffling his hair, Hinata turned back to smiling at Iwaizumi.

Watching the duo bicker good naturedly reminded Iwaizumi of back then. Before everything went to shit. When him and Oikawa felt as though they had _summers_ together to look under the stars.

"Hey! We're not done, here," A voice interrupted Iwaizumi's thoughts, and he looked up to meet the gaze of Kageyama. The duo had stopped bickering it seemed, and wanted to talk to Iwaizumi about something serious. "Why did you kill Oikawa?"

The question that was unavoidable. Something Iwaizumi had been dreading the moment he awoke, and saw the pair. Why _did_ he kill Oikawa? Was it really because it was his assigned mission? Or had the provoking of his mentor gotten to his head?

If he had known that Oikawa was his mission, he would've never have taken the mission! Screw everyone! Oikawa was his best friend, and stood by him! When all the others at Aoba Johsai bullied him for being a foreigner, Oikawa had taken a liking to him! Oikawa was irreplaceable!

And Iwaizumi had _killed_ him!

"I don't know! My mission was to kill the head of Aoba Johsai! I screwed up, okay?!" Iwaizumi gradually got louder until he was shouting, tears leaking out of his closed eyes. He tempered back out into a whisper, tousling his hair with one hand. His shoulders shook with the effort not to sob. He smiled to himself, realizing how pathetic he really was. Who cried in front of their enemies?

Hinata and Kageyama stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, exchanging glances. They never dealt with a crying enemy before, if Oikawa didn't count. And he never cried like this. The man before them had a shell, a wall really, built around him. And it had cracked.

"Uh, we never heard your name…" Hinata started slowly, taking a step forward. Iwaizumi sniffed once, carefully wiping his eyes with the sheets on his bed. He was a mess. Eyes puffy red, and hair greasy. But, he still had a certain handsomeness about him.

Maybe it was his evenly tanned skin.

Or maybe how even with his natural frown, he seemed mildly amused.

Or maybe it was his muscles. Not everyone could achieve so little muscle with lots of training.

"Hajime Iwaizumi," A voice rang out from the door. Iwaizumi didn't look to see who was talking, resigning himself to watching the sheets. Footsteps echoed through the room, and the duo in the room didn't speak.

"Ace for a rouge country. Age: 29 years old. Height: 5 feet 10 inches. Weight: 154.7 lbs. Formally attended Aoba Johsai until the age of 9. Mother took him away from the country, bringing him here for a better life. Parents: dead."

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, feeling his heart twist into knots. The unknown person had just listed his entire life out, and many of his traits. Top secret traits, dropped into the open for enemies to hear. He was a dead man walking.

"Well, Iwaizumi, I myself have some _great_ news for you. You did not kill Oikawa," The mysterious person explained, a light tease coating his words. Iwaizumi's eyes shot open, and his head shot up to look at the person who had claimed that Oikawa was not dead. He _had_ to be dead. His knife was poisoned. An unknown poison from deep in some rainforest somewhere.

The man had a crazy bedhead, his black hair sticking up in many directions but prominently upwards. He had narrowed black eyes that looked like they were teasing Iwaizumi, and his lips were pulled into a tight smirk. He wore a tight gray shirt which showed off his abs, and didn't cover his arms. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. His pants were baggy and black, many of the pockets having hardly a bulge to indicate if they were holding anything. His feet were bare. He had a pistol strapped to his chest, well within reach of both hands but out of the way. Many tattoos decorated his arms and peeked out of his shirt, some climbing his neck.

"Tetsuro Kuroo, at your service," The man drawled, stepping closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn't like the way Kuroo was examining him, eyes trailing from face down to his exposed chest, and lingering a little too long on his crotch. The heat of the mans' gaze was intense.

"What do you mean? I thought the Grand King was dead!" Hinata exclaimed, hands hitting his cheeks with a clap. Kuroo chuckled lowly, motioning to the male behind him.

Kenma told me," Kuroo explained, looking warmly towards the shorter male named Kenma.

Kenma wore a white lab coat, unbuttoned. Underneath was a black shirt with a V-neck. He wore long black pants, the same shade as his shirt. A tattoo peeked out of his shirt, swirling around his neck. Kenma had black hair to his chin, the majority of it dyed blond, like he had dyed it then grew it back out. He had large, golden eyes. He didn't look to be carrying weapons.

"Uoooooh! Kenma!" Hinata cheered, rocking from the balls of his feet to his heels in excitement. His hands were curled into fists, held in front of his chest. Kageyama didn't look happy to see Kenma, though.

"Hello Hinata, Kageyama. Aoba Johsai allowed me to examine Oikawa's body, and I found that Iwaizumi's poison hadn't made it to Oikawa's heart yet. I withdrew all of the poison. Now, Oikawa is sleeping," Kenma explained in a bored tone, some of his hair falling in front of his face. He was looking towards his feet, not meeting any of their gazes. "Daichi and many people of Aoba Johsai are very angry, and starting to argue in the meeting room. Chief requested you to bring Iwaizumi to the room for punishment, Kuroo."

"Shit, man. Oikawa may not like this," Kuroo drawled, scratching his bedhead. Iwaizumi could feel his heart starting to speed up. His wounds were still fresh, and sore. He had been _shot_ , for fucks' sake! He knew he was going to have to pay for attacking a General, but going out into an angry crowd was suicide.

Kuroo turned to Iwaizumi, slowly pulling out and turning off all of the machines. He was unlocked from the handcuff that tied him to the bed, and tugged to his feet. Iwaizumi stumbled, then caught himself before he fell. Hinata was whispering to Kageyama, who in turn smacked the back of Hinata's bright orange head.

Kuroo lead Iwaizumi out into the hallway, turning each corner. They had to walk slower than usual, because even an Ace slowed down when they are injured. Aces' aren't indestructible. They're still human.

Iwaizumi could hear the people before he saw them. Voices raised in anger, yelling at each other. Some death threats could be heard. Most were directed at their own teammates and partners. They quieted when Kuroo and Iwaizumi entered, quickly followed by Hinata, Kageyama, and Kenma.

"He's the one who attacked Oikawa."

"Man, he didn't get far."

"Looks like that bullet did a number on him."

"I'll slit his throat while he sleeps."

"Look at his tattoos. He's an ace. What country is he from?"

"He's not from that owl crazy country, he doesn't have any owls on him. Just a wolf."

"What country is represented by a wolf?"

"I heard that he's from a rouge nation."

Iwaizumi felt like he was going to shrink. Everyone's eyes were on him, but that wasn't his problem. The problem was, everyone with weapons were smiling at him. Not in a 'hello, how was your day?' but in a 'you think you can get away?' kind of way. The whispers weren't helping. Kuroo pulling him along was one of the only things keeping him in the room.

A stabbing sensation in his gut brought the ace to his knees, and Iwaizumi gasped like a fish. His chest wound pulled tautly, and the sliding of metal in his thigh signaled the exit of the knife. Iwaizumi felt his forehead hit the floor, and something warm and sticky coated his forehead.

"That was unnecessary, Daichi," A warm voice murmured, and Iwaizumi could feel a warm hand rubbing his back. Kuroo had long ago let him go, probably to escape any violence he would be subject to from patching up Iwaizumi.

"This isn't the time for being merciful, Suga. He could've attacked you, or one of the others. It's better to get rid of him now, and eliminate an enemy ace. A rouge nation shouldn't have one," Someone replied, and Iwaizumi assumed it was Daichi. Daichi was right. When an enemy nation attacks, it's not the time to be merciful. He was also right about how it could've been Suga. Whoever this Suga was, he seemed to be of great importance to Daichi. A great blow would be dealt at taking him out as well.

"He's still an Ace. He could be of some use?" Suga countered gently, starting to wrap a cloth around Iwaizumis' leg. Iwaizumi let a hiss escape when Suga brushed against the wound. Suga immediately muttered an apology, continuing his work.

"H-he admitted he screwed up," Hinata recalled, nervous. He hadn't been of much help with anything, being a new recruit and all. Kageyama was a better helper than him as well.

"That doesn't mean that he won't attack someone again. Next time, he could attack you," A new voice argued, and Iwaizumi flinched. They were right. If he went back to his country, he could be sent on another mission here.

"Let's keep him here, then. He can work off what he did to Oikawa while we're here, then decide with Oikawa's input what we should do with him. He _did_ attack Oikawa," Suga mused, coaxing Iwaizumi into sitting up. His new and old wounds were both aching, and he tried not to show it on his face. He looked towards each person, narrowing down how he had heard the voices.

First was Suga. He had short gray hair that framed his face. It almost looked strange on a guy who looked so young. His eyes were brown, and underneath one was a mole. He wore a kind smile. His clothing was consisting of a baggy brown shirt, and gray sweatpants. He had a single knife strapped to his leg. He wore socks, but no shoes.

Daichi had even shorter dark brown hair. He had rather plain eyes, but they held an anger that was directed towards Iwaizumi as of the moment. He wore a tight black shirt, with a vest over it. Fitting black pants, and several weapons strapped to his body. He wore combat boots.

Hinata was nervously standing next to Daichi, looking as though he was about to piss himself.

The last person was a freaky tall blond male, who had dark eyes hidden behind black framed glasses. He was glaring heatedly at everyone in the room, arms crossed. Next to him stood a shorter male who had dark hair and freckles.

"Come on, how about we- "

"IWA-CHAN!" A voice abruptly cut Suga off, and several audible groans could be heard around the room. Everyone knew who it was before they saw the male.

He busted through the crowd, looking left and right. His milk chocolate hair bounced, still as clean and fresh as in he had never been injured. Someone behind him attempted to grab the male, but he leapt towards Iwaizumi, a huge smile on his face.

"Iwa-chan! I thought you were a dream or you had been killed or- "Oikawa chattered excitedly, bouncing up and down and seemingly oblivious to Iwaizumi's winces each time he bounced against an injury. Several murmurs could be heard around the crowd, but Oikawa didn't appear to care. He was still obliviously chirping about where 'Iwa-chan' would sleep and what he would eat, much like one would a dog.

Iwaizumi slowly wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He wasn't fake. Oikawa was sitting on him, breathing and healthy. Just those thoughts gave Iwaizumi a small glow of hope he had smothered.

"Oh," Oikawa smiled softly, returning Iwaizumi's hug with a soft squeeze. He chuckled when he inhaled, smelling the sharp tang of blood and sweat. "You need a shower, Ace."

Iwaizumi blinked, a bit surprised at the comment. Then again, that was something Oikawa would say. Iwaizumi buried his face into Oikawa's neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled like raspberries. Much different than the bubblegum smell he donned when he was young and took bubble baths.

"Yeah, I guess I do, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi sighed, snorting. Oikawa laughed lightly, clutching Iwaizumi a little closer. Iwaizumi was here, right in front of him. In one piece and _alive_. This brought tears of happiness to Oikawa's brown eyes.

And he cried, for the first time since Iwaizumi was taken away.

Daichi Sawamura (29) (Karasuno): General/ Long distance support

Koshi Sugawara (29) (Karasuno): Second-in-command/ Medical/ Communications/Close distance

Asahi Asumane (27) (Karasuno): Ace

? (?) (Karasuno): ?

? (?) (Karasuno): ?

Shoyo Hinata (26) (Karasuno): rookie Decoy

Tobio Kageyama (26) (Karasuno): rookie Sniper

Tooru Oikawa (29) (Aoba Johsai): General/ Injured/ Close combat

Hajime Iwaizumi (29) (? /Aoba Johsai): Ace

"Chief" (?) (Nekoma): Leader

Tetsuro Kuroo (27) (Nekoma): General/ Close combat

Kenma Kozume (26) (Nekoma): Medical


End file.
